1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and an assembling method thereof, and more particularly to a light and compact display apparatus and an assembling method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress in technologies, image devices have become indispensable in people's daily lives. Flat panel displays (FPD) have such superior characteristics such as light and compact, and low power consumption, that FPDs have gradually replaced conventional cathode ray tube (CRT) displays in recent years.
FIG. 1 is an explosive view diagram of a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus 100 may roughly divided into an external front frame 110, an external back cover 120, a liquid crystal module 130 and a stand 140. FIG. 2 is an explosive view diagram of the liquid crystal module of the liquid crystal display apparatus in FIG. 1. Referring to FIG. 2, the liquid crystal module 130 is roughly divided into a front frame 132, a liquid crystal panel 134 and a backlight module 136. FIG. 3 is a partial cross-sectional view of the liquid crystal display apparatus in FIG. 1. According to FIG. 3, the external back cover 120 and the back plate 136a of the backlight module 136 provide a redundant function of protecting the backlight module 136. The external front frame 110 and the front frame 132 also provide the redundant function of protecting the liquid crystal panel 134. Further, the external front frame 110, the front frame 136, and the plastic frame 136b of the back light model provide the redundant function of securing the liquid crystal panel 134 and the light guide plate 136c of the backlight module 136 to the back plate 136a. These components with redundant functions, not only increases the overall weight and volume of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100, it also increases the material and assembling costs of the liquid crystal display apparatus 100. The plastic frame 136b is formed by injection molding of the plastic material and the manufacturing cost of the molds is very high.